Workers who need ready access to tools in order to complete a project often desire to have the tool attached to their person. This is typically achieved through the use of tool pouches, clips, or loops. When working at heights, it is very important that any tool attached to the user be secured such that it does not inadvertently become unattached and thus fall. In these working environments, unintentional separation of a tool, such as a hammer, from a user can result in serious personal injury and property damage.
Various tool holders have been contemplated in order to secure a tool to a user such that it prevents the tool from inadvertently separating from the user. Various construction sites mandate workers to include drop prevention devices for securing their tools. However, such tool securing devices can make it difficult for the tool to be removed and reattached to the securing device. This reduces a worker's productivity. In addition, difficulty in using the tool holder increases the likelihood that a worker will not properly use the holder to secure the tool. Thus the tool may not be properly secured.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a device which securely retains a tool to a user but also allows the tool to be easily removed and replaced securely in the device.